Survival
by happyday girl
Summary: A hunt of a different kind-same result as always. The Brothers and Bobby tackle a new foe, who has a hidden ally that hits the men where it hurts. Bobby learns to never leave things too long, Sam learns to never try and be sarcastic to an annoyed Dean, and Dean? Well, he going to learn the route to the nearest pharmacy, fast. A humorous one-shot in the 2nd season. Review?


**Hello!**

**Just a short little one-shot to get back in the swing of things with, I hope you guys like it! ^^**

**Enjoy...**

Sunshine poured through Bobby's kitchen window, what little breeze there was slowly filtering into the stifling hot room.

Dean was stood by the sink, holding a scratched and bloodied hand under the water and hissing in pain as the coolness spread against his sore skin. He looked up as his brother came into the room; Sam had rivets of blood running down one cheek, thin scratches snaking their way down his forearms as he rolled his sleeves up.

'Son of a bitch...' Dean growled, closing his eyes briefly against the pain.

'It'll be okay, the scratches will go down soon, and we'll be back to normal.' Sam reassured his brother as he bent to the fridge and retrieved two beers. It had been a long day.

'I know...but those damn bites are beginning to freaking sting!' Dean complained, scratching his upper thigh and wincing.

'Yeah...they do hurt...' Sam nodded, his fingernails digging into the back of one hand, where red, angry lumps were beginning to appear. 'Where do you think they were all nesting?' he asked, looking reproachfully up at Dean as his brother snorted.

'I don't know Sammy, but we gotta get something to get rid of them, think of the people who could get attacked; there's kids round here. We gotta get em.' He replied, leaning back against the kitchen counter with some wet paper towels resting on his arm.

'You want a plaster for those cuts?' Sam muttered, nodding to the small wounds on Dean's arms.

'What am I, four? I'll be fine without a band-aid, thanks.' Dean grinned, smirking down at his little brother.

Sam scowled and shrugged. 'Was only trying to be helpful...' He muttered.

'I'm sorry, I know...it's just...I'm feeling a bit stupid, alright? We should have seen this coming. Bobby shouldn't have left it this long.' Dean apologised, rubbing the back of his neck as he came to sit next to Sam. 'I'm glad we did it now though...another few months, who knows who could have got hurt?' he muttered, taking a swig out of his beer.

Sam raised his eyes in agreement, before peeling back his shirt to reveal a darkening bruise on his stomach. Dean's eyes widened as Sam drew in breath as he stretched; he moved sideways so he was facing him, and, gently using his fingertips, traced around the skin around the bruise, feeling for any more marks or abrasions that needed his attention. 'You've got some bites around there too Sammy, we should put some spray on it before anything happens.'

'Dude I'm not gonna get infected, just chill, I'll be fine...' Sam chuckled, putting his shirt down and taking a mouthful of beer. He set it down with a sigh, just as Bobby came back through the kitchen door.

The older man looked just as bad as them, only he had mud and dirt all the way down one side of his face, like he had been dragged a mile in a ditch.

'You okay boys?' he asked, crossing to the sink and washing his hand.

'We'll live Bobby; just...please don't leave it this long in future.' Dean begged, a smile on his face as he stood up again.

Bobby turned to face them, an incredulous look on his face. 'Oh don't worry, I'm gonna cull that bastard as soon as I spot him getting too big for his damn boots again.' He promised, wiping his hands on a cloth.

'Good, that's good to know, aint it Sammy?' Dean chuckled. Sam grinned at Bobby, who rolled his eyes at them both. 'Idjits, Y'all where fine, it wasn't that hard!' he admonished, chuckling.

Dean made a shocked face behind Bobby's back, and Sam had to try hard to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

'We better get going then, I got another hunt lined up downstate, and we'll pop back in a few days though, that okay with you?' Dean asked, walking slowly towards the door, before he had to stop to scratch his inner thigh through is jeans, hissing with pain.

'You should put some ointment on those bites, or they'll get infected.' Bobby warned, watching as Sam feverishly scratched as his arms as well.

'Thanks for the tip Bobby; we'll pick some up from a store before we hit the road.' Sam promised, grimacing as he scratched as his neck.

'Come on Sammy, I don't like the look of those bites on you, we should get going.' He stated, before pulling open the door and stepping into the sunshine.

'He doesn't like the look of the bites on _me?_' Sam muttered, shaking his head.

'You best go; otherwise he'll be chasing you around the house with the cream!' Bobby chuckled.

'Yeah...' Sam knew Bobby was joking, but the thing was- that was the sorta thing Dean would do.

Sure enough- 'Sam, you coming or not?' Dean's voice thundered through the house.

Sam and Bobby exchanged looks before Sam made for the door. 'See you in a few days...' Sam said, opening the door.

'Yeah, see you around kid.' Bobby smiled, walking out with the younger man, looking out onto his front porch, and at the large tree that used to stand in the middle of his front yard.

What looked like yards of Bramble Bush was now stacked neatly in one corner, and another pile of branches and twigs were balanced in a pile against the garden wall.

'That looks so much better now...' he said, smiling up at Sam as the younger Winchester walked to the Impala.

'Yeah, just sort out those damn ants nests before we get back!' Dean yelled from the window of his car as he turned her around.

'Will do Boy!' Bobby laughed as he watched Dean scratch at his shoulder.

'Yeah, you can stop laughing now!' Dean grumbled, before grinning at the older man.

'Who's laughing? Now get going!' Bobby chided, waving as Dean drove the car down his drive and turned onto the main road.

'See ya Bobby!' he faintly heard Sam yell.

The older man smiled, shaking his head coyly. 'Idjits, the pair of em...' he muttered, before walking back into his house and closing the door with a snap.

**All that fuss... ^^ I hope you liked this little fic; it was inspired by an incident where my sister and I had to sort out our Nan's garden **

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxX**


End file.
